Elevator systems typically include a drive unit having a controller and various power electronics. The drive unit generates drive signals for a machine that imparts movement to an elevator car. Existing elevator systems may include a machine room at an upper section of a hoistway where the drive unit is positioned. More recent elevator systems have eliminated the machine room to save building space. These machine room-less elevator systems mount the drive unit where space is available. Existing elevator systems position the drive unit within a wall at one of the elevator landings. Positioning the drive unit within a wall requires that the wall at the particular landing be specially constructed with a recess to accept the drive unit, support elements, access panels, etc. Customization of one wall to receive the drive unit adds to the cost of building construction.